jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Cosmetic Gene
A Cosmetic gene, or skin, is a genetic modification for dinosaurs in Jurassic World Evolution, which allows players to customize their appearance. These genes gradually unlock as players progress through the game and achieve certain milestones in the Muertes Archipelago. There are twelve cosmetic genes in Evolution, each providing a unique appearance to each species. __TOC__ Base Game Null Null cosmetic genes are the default dinosaur skins. AcroNull.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' AlbertoNull.png|''Albertosaurus'' AlloNull.png|''Allosaurus'' AnkylodoNull.png|''Ankylodocus'' AnkyloNull.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ApatoNull.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchaNull.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryNull.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachNull.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraNull.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarchNull.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CarnoNull.png|''Carnotaurus'' CeratoNull.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChasmoNull.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungNull.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CompyNull.png|''Compsognathus'' CoryNull.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichNull.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoNull.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloNull.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DiploNull.png|''Diplodocus'' DracoNull.png|''Dracorex'' DreadNull.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' DryoNull.png|''Dryosaurus'' EdmontoNull.png|''Edmontosaurus'' EuoploNull.png|''Euoplocephalus'' GalliNull.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaNull.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantNull.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' HerreraNull.png|''Herrerasaurus'' HomaloNull.png|''Homalocephale'' HuaNull.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IguaNull.png|''Iguanodon'' IndomNull.png|''Indominus rex'' IndorNull.png|''Indoraptor'' KentroNull.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaNull.png|''Maiasaura'' MajuNull.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameNull.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriNull.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaNull.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NasutoNull.png|''Nasutoceratops'' NigerNull.png|''Nigersaurus'' NodoNull.png|''Nodosaurus'' OloroNull.png|''Olorotitan'' OuranoNull.png|''Ouranosaurus'' PachyNull.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' ParaNull.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaNull.png|''Pentaceratops'' PolaNull.png|''Polacanthus'' ProNull.png|''Proceratosaurus'' PteraNull.png|''Pteranodon'' SauroNull.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoNull.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinorNull.png|''Spinoraptor'' SpinoNull.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegocNull.png|''Stegoceratops'' StegoNull.png|''Stegosaurus'' StruNull.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygiNull.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraNull.png|''Styracosaurus'' SuchoNull.png|''Suchomimus'' ToroNull.png|''Torosaurus'' TriceNull.png|''Triceratops'' TrooNull.png|''Troodon'' TsintaoNull.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' TyraNull.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' VelociNull.png|''Velociraptor'' Alpine Alpine cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with grey-green skins, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre on Isla Matanceros. It is derived from the DNA of the Lichen Katydid, Markia hystrix. AcroAlpine.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' AlbertoAlpine.png|''Albertosaurus'' AnkylodAlpine.png|''Ankylodocus'' BaryAlpine.png|''Baryonyx'' CarnoAlpine.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoAlpine.png|''Chasmosaurus'' DeinoAlpine.png|''Deinonychus'' DiploAlpine.png|''Diplodocus'' DracoAlpine.png|''Dracorex'' DreadAlpine.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' HerreraAlpine.png|''Herrerasaurus'' HomaloAlpine.png|''Homalocephale'' IguanAlpine.png|''Iguanodon'' IndomAlpine.png|''Indominus rex'' KentroAlpine.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaAlpine.png|''Maiasaura'' MajuAlpine.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameAlpine.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' NasutoAlpine.png|''Nasutoceratops'' NigerAlpine.png|''Nigersaurus'' OloroAlpine.png|''Olorotitan'' PachyAlpine.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PentaAlpine.png|''Pentaceratops'' ProceratoAlpine.png|''Proceratosaurus'' PteraAlpine.png|''Pteranodon'' SauroAlpine.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoAlpine.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinorAlpine.png|''Spinoraptor'' StegoceraAlpine.png|''Stegoceratops'' StyraAlpine.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroAlpine.png|''Torosaurus'' TriAlpine.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonAlpine.png|''Troodon'' RexAlpine.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorAlpine.png|''Velociraptor'' Arid Arid cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with sandy skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre on Isla Matanceros. It is derived from the DNA of the Central Bearded Dragon, Pogona vitticeps. AlloArid.png|''Allosaurus'' AnkylodArid.png|''Ankylodocus'' CarnoArid.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoArid.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungArid.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CrichtonArid.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DiploArid.png|''Diplodocus'' DracoArid.png|''Dracorex'' DreadArid.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' DryoArid.png|''Dryosaurus'' EuoploArid.png|''Euoplocephalus'' GigaArid.png|''Giganotosaurus'' HerreraArid.png|''Herrerasaurus'' HuayangArid.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IndomArid.png|''Indominus rex'' NodoArid.png|''Nodosaurus'' OlorotitanArid.png|''Olorotitan'' OuranoArid.png|''Ouranosaurus'' PachyArid.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PolaArid.png|''Polacanthus'' ProceratoArid.png|''Proceratosaurus'' SauroArid.png|''Sauropelta'' SpinorArid.png|''Spinoraptor'' StruArid.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygArid.png|''Stygimoloch'' TriArid.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonArid.png|''Troodon'' RaptorArid.png|''Velociraptor'' Coastal Coastal cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with dark grey skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre when a five star facility is achieved on Isla Tacaño. It is derived from the DNA of the Marine Iguana, Amblyrhynchus cristatus. AlloCoastal.png|''Allosaurus'' AnkylodCoastal.png|''Ankylodocus'' ApatoCoastal.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchCoastal.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryCoastal.png|''Baryonyx'' CeratoCoastal.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChasmoCoastal.png|''Chasmosaurus'' DiploCoastal.png|''Diplodocus'' GalliCoastal.png|''Gallimimus'' HerreraCoastal.png|''Herrerasaurus'' HuayCoastal.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IguanCoastal.png|''Iguanodon'' IndomCoastal.png|''Indominus rex'' KentroCoastal.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaCoastal.png|''Maiasaura'' MameCoastal.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriCoastal.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' NodoCoastal.png|''Nodosaurus'' ParaCoastal.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaCoastal.png|''Pentaceratops'' PteraCoastal.png|''Pteranodon'' SinoCoastal.png|''Sinoceratops'' StegoceraCoastal.png|''Stegoceratops'' StygCoastal.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraCoastal.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroCoastal.png|''Torosaurus'' TriCoastal.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonCoastal.png|''Troodon'' TsinCoastal.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexCoastal.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Jungle Jungle cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with orange skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre when a five star facility is achieved on Isla Sorna. It is derived from the DNA of the Strawberry Poison Dart Frog, Oophaga pumilio. AcroJungle.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' AlbertoJungle.png|''Albertosaurus'' JungleAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ArchJungle.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' CamaraJungle.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarcharoJungle.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CeratoJungle.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChungJungle.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CompyJungle.png|''Compsognathus'' CoryJungle.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonJungle.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoJungle.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloJungle.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DreadJungle.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' DryoJungle.png|''Dryosaurus'' EuoploJungle.png|''Euoplocephalus'' HomaloJungle.png|''Homalocephale'' GalliJungle.png|''Gallimimus'' GigantJungle.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IguanJungle.png|''Iguanodon'' IndorJungle.png|''Indoraptor'' MajuJungle.png|''Majungasaurus'' MuttaJungle.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NasutoJungle.png|''Nasutoceratops'' NodoJungle.png|''Nodosaurus'' OuranoJungle.png|''Ouranosaurus'' PachyJungle.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' ProceratoJungle.png|''Proceratosaurus'' PteraJungle.png|''Pteranodon'' SinoJungle.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinoJungle.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoceraJungle.png|''Stegoceratops'' StyraJungle.png|''Styracosaurus'' SuchoJungle.png|''Suchomimus'' Rainforest Rainforest cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with blue skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Sorna. It is derived from the DNA of the Hyacinth Macaw, Anadorhynchus hyacinthinus. AlbertoRainforest.png|''Albertosaurus'' RainforestAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ApatoRainforest.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchRainforest.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryRainforest.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiRainforest.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraRainforest.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarcharoRainforest.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CeratoRainforest.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChasmoRainforest.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungRainforest.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CompyRainforest.png|''Compsognathus'' CoryRainforest.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonRainforest.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoRainforest.png|''Deinonychus'' EdmontoRainforest.png|''Edmontosaurus'' EuoploRainforest.png|''Euoplocephalus'' HomaloRainforest.png|''Homalocephale'' GalliRainforest.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaRainforest.png|''Giganotosaurus'' IndomRainforest.png|''Indominus rex'' IndorRainforest.png|''Indoraptor'' MajuRainforest.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameRainforest.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriRainforest.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' NasutoRainforest.png|''Nasutoceratops'' OloroRainforest.png|''Olorotitan'' OuranoRainforest.png|''Ouranosaurus'' PolaRainforest.png|''Polacanthus'' PteraRainforest.png|''Pteranodon'' SpinoRainforest.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoRainforest.png|''Stegosaurus'' StruRainforest.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygRainforest.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraRainforest.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroRainforest.png|''Torosaurus'' TroodonRainforest.png|''Troodon'' Savannah Savannah cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with blackish-blue skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Matanceros. It is derived from the DNA of the Plains Zebra, Equus quagga. ApatoSavannah.png|''Apatosaurus'' CamaraSavannah.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarnoSavannah.png|''Carnotaurus'' CeratoSavannah.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChungSavannah.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' DiloSavannah.png|''Dilophosaurus'' GalliSavannah.png|''Gallimimus'' GigantSavannah.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' HuaySavannah.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IndomSavannah.png|''Indominus rex'' IndorSavannah.png|''Indoraptor'' MaiaSavannah.png|''Maiasaura'' PachySavannah.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' ParaSavannah.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PolaSavannah.png|''Polacanthus'' StruSavannah.png|''Struthiomimus'' SuchoSavannah.png|''Suchomimus'' Steppe Steppe cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with yellowish-brown skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Muerta. It is derived from the DNA of the Eastern Imperial Eagle, Aquila heliaca. AcroSteppe.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' AlbertoSteppe.png|''Albertosaurus'' AlloSteppe.png|''Allosaurus'' AnkylodSteppe.png|''Ankylodocus'' ApatoSteppe.png|''Apatosaurus'' BarySteppe.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiSteppe.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraSteppe.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarcharoSteppe.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CarnoSteppe.png|''Carnotaurus'' DiploSteppe.png|''Diplodocus'' DreadSteppe.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' DryoSteppe.png|''Dryosaurus'' EuoploSteppe.png|''Euoplocephalus'' HerreraSteppe.png|''Herrerasaurus'' HomaloSteppe.png|''Homalocephale'' HuaySteppe.png|''Huayangosaurus'' IguanSteppe.png|''Iguanodon'' KentroSteppe.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MajuSteppe.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameSteppe.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' NasutoSteppe.png|''Nasutoceratops'' NigerSteppe.png|''Nigersaurus'' NodoSteppe.png|''Nodosaurus'' OuranoSteppe.png|''Ouranosaurus'' PachySteppe.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PentaSteppe.png|''Pentaceratops'' ProceratoSteppe.png|''Proceratosaurus'' SauroSteppe.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoSteppe.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinorSteppe.png|''Spinoraptor'' SpinoSteppe.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoceraSteppe.png|''Stegoceratops'' StegoSteppe.png|''Stegosaurus'' StygSteppe.png|''Stygimoloch'' SuchoSteppe.png|''Suchomimus'' ToroSteppe.png|''Torosaurus'' TriSteppe.png|''Triceratops'' TroodonSteppe.png|''Troodon'' TsinSteppe.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexSteppe.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorSteppe.png|''Velociraptor'' Taiga Taiga cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from building three Research Centres on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago. It is derived from the DNA of the Northern Leopard Frog, Lithobates pipiens. CoryTaiga.png|''Corythosaurus'' DeinoTaiga.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloTaiga.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DracoTaiga.png|''Dracorex'' EdmontoTaiga.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GalliTaiga.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaTaiga.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantTaiga.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IndorTaiga.png|''Indoraptor'' MetriTaiga.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaTaiga.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' OloroTaiga.png|''Olorotitan'' ParaTaiga.png|''Parasaurolophus'' TsinTaiga.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' Tundra Tundra cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with grey-green skin patterns, and can be unlocked by completing the Science Division mission on Isla Pena. It is derived from the DNA of the Alaska Marmot, Marmota broweri. AlbertoTundra.png|''Albertosaurus'' AnkylodTundra.png|''Ankylodocus'' BaryTundra.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiTundra.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CarcharoTundra.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CarnoTundra.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoTundra.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungTundra.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CompyTundra.png|''Compsognathus'' DiploTundra.png|''Diplodocus'' DreadTundra.png|''Dreadnoughtus'' EdmontoTundra.png|''Edmontosaurus'' EuoploTundra.png|''Euoplocephalus'' GigaTundra.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantTundra.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' HuayTundra.png|''Huayangosaurus'' MajuTundra.png|''Majungasaurus'' MuttaTundra.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NasutoTundra.png|''Nasutoceratops'' NigerTundra.png|''Nigersaurus'' PolaTundra.png|''Polacanthus'' SinoTundra.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinorTundra.png|''Spinoraptor'' StruTundra.png|''Struthiomimus'' TsinTundra.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexTundra.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorTundra.png|''Velociraptor'' Vivid Vivid cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with purple skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by completing the Entertainment Division mission on Isla Sorna. It is derived from the DNA of the Purple Starling, Lamprotornis purpureus. AcroVivid.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' AnkyVivid.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ArchVivid.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BrachiVivid.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CompyVivid.png|''Compsognathus'' CoryVivid.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonVivid.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoVivid.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloVivid.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DracoVivid.png|''Dracorex'' DryoVivid.png|''Dryosaurus'' GigantVivid.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IndorVivid.png|''Indoraptor'' MetriVivid.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaVivid.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NigerVivid.png|''Nigersaurus'' OloroVivid.png|''Olorotitan'' ProceratoVivid.png|''Proceratosaurus'' SpinoVivid.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegosaurusVivid.png|''Stegosaurus'' TsinVivid.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RaptorVivid.png|''Velociraptor'' Wetland Wetland cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with yellowish-green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Pena. It is derived from the DNA of the Nile Monitor, Varanus niloticus. AcroWetland.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' AlloWetland.png|''Allosaurus'' WetlandAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ApatoWetland.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchWetland.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BrachiWetland.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CeratoWetland.png|''Ceratosaurus'' DiloWetland.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DryoWetland.png|''Dryosaurus'' EdmontoWetland.png|''Edmontosaurus'' HomaloWetland.png|''Homalocephale'' GigaWetland.png|''Giganotosaurus'' KentroWetland.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaWetland.png|''Maiasaura'' MameWetland.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' NigerWetland.png|''Nigersaurus'' OuranoWetland.png|''Ouranosaurus'' ParaWetland.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaWetland.png|''Pentaceratops'' PteraWetland.png|''Pteranodon'' SauroWetland.png|''Sauropelta'' SpinoWetland.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoWetland.png|''Stegosaurus'' StygWetland.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraWetland.png|''Styracosaurus'' SuchoWetland.png|''Suchomimus'' RexWetland.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Woodland Woodland cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by achieving a five star park on Isla Pena. It is derived from the DNA of the Smooth Green Snake, Opheodrys vernalis. AlloWoodland.png|''Allosaurus'' WoodlandAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' CamaraWoodland.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarcharoWoodland.png|''Carcharodontosaurus'' CompyWoodland.png|''Compsognathus'' CoryWoodland.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonWoodland.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DracoWoodland.png|''Dracorex'' EdmontoWoodland.png|''Edmontosaurus'' HerreraWoodland.png|''Herrerasaurus'' IguanWoodland.png|''Iguanodon'' KentroWoodland.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaWoodland.png|''Maiasaura'' MetriWoodland.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' MuttaWoodland.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NodoWoodland.png|''Nodosaurus'' ParaWoodland.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaWoodland1.png|''Pentaceratops'' PolaWoodland.png|''Polacanthus'' SauroWoodland.png|''Sauropelta'' SpinorWoodland.png|''Spinoraptor'' StegoceraWoodland.png|''Stegoceratops'' StegoWoodland.png|''Stegosaurus'' StruWoodland.png|''Struthiomimus'' SuchoWoodland.png|''Suchomimus'' ToroWoodland.png|''Torosaurus'' TriWoodland.png|''Triceratops'' Raptor Squad Skin Collection Raptor Squad Skin Collection includes multiple cosmetic genes that will produce Velociraptors that resemble the Jurassic World variants. RaptorBlue.png|''Velociraptor'' (Blue) RaptorCharlie.png|''Velociraptor'' (Charlie) RaptorDelta.png|''Velociraptor'' (Delta) RaptorEcho.png|''Velociraptor'' (Echo) Return to Jurassic Park 1993 Variants 1993 cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with Jurassic Park skin patterns. Brach93.png|''Brachiosaurus'' Brach93A.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (A) Brach93B.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (B) Brach93C.png|''Brachiosaurus'' © Brach93D.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (D) Brach93E.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (E) Tri93.png|''Triceratops'' Tri93A.png|''Triceratops'' (A) Tri93B.png|''Triceratops'' (B) Tri93C.png|''Triceratops'' © Tri93D.png|''Triceratops'' (D) Tri93E.png|''Triceratops'' (E) Rex93.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Rex93A.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' (A) Raptor93.png|''Velociraptor'' 1997 Variants 1997 cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with The Lost World: Jurassic Park skin patterns. Para97.png|''Parasaurolophus'' Para97A.png|''Parasaurolophus'' (A) Para97B.png|''Parasaurolophus'' (B) Para97C.png|''Parasaurolophus'' © Para97D.png|''Parasaurolophus'' (D) Stego97.png|''Stegosaurus'' Stego97A.png|''Stegosaurus'' (A) Stego97B.png|''Stegosaurus'' (B) Stego97C.png|''Stegosaurus'' © Stego97D.png|''Stegosaurus'' (D) Stego97E.png|''Stegosaurus'' (E) Rex97.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Rex97A.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' (A) Raptor97F.png|''Velociraptor'' (Female) Raptor97M.png|''Velociraptor'' (Male) 2001 Variants 2001 cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with Jurassic Park III skin patterns. Anky01.png|''Ankylosaurus'' Anky01A.png|''Ankylosaurus'' (A) Anky01B.png|''Ankylosaurus'' (B) Anky01C.png|''Ankylosaurus'' © Anky01D.png|''Ankylosaurus'' (D) Anky01E.png|''Ankylosaurus'' (E) Brach01.png|''Brachiosaurus'' Brach01A.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (A) Brach01B.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (B) Brach01C.png|''Brachiosaurus'' © Brach01D.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (D) Brach01E.png|''Brachiosaurus'' (E) Para01.png|''Parasaurolophus'' Rex2001.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Rex01A.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' (A) Raptor01F.png|''Velociraptor'' (Female) Raptor01M.png|''Velociraptor'' (Male) Further Reading Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:InGen Database Category:Genes